Sewer 51
Sewer 51 ''is the name of this project. Sewer 51 is not the official name for the encapsulating sewer; in fact whether or not it is even a sewer remains a mystery. The title 'Sewer 51' does not exist amongst its residents and it is simply a name we use to refer to this fictional context. That made a lot of sense. History of this project Sewer 51 began as an A4-sized comic strip series by K.P. in 2010. He was 15 years old and in his second year of high school. After viewing the animated film 'Planet 51', about an alien planet whose culture parallels that of mid-century America, he was inspired for a setting within a radioactive sewer whose unusual chemical qualities caused sentient small creatures to emerge and form a secret underground culture. The comic series was halted about part way through the third episode, by which not much had actually happened in the story. The first episode had Benjamin impatiently waiting by a strange, powerful machine with a morphing blob of slime inside. It completes its operation and Rubberbud emerges, thus introducing what would have been the two protagonistic characters. The only original comic that survives today is the first. The concept was revisited in 2011, with a new batch of concept sketches that focused on trying to achieve a style that would best fit Sewer 51. The original clay-like appearance of the characters was dropped in favor of a Shaun Tan influence, celebrating abstraction and 'expressive' geometric forms. For a school assignment, 2C created a prototype Sewer 51 video game cover for Playstation 3. The concept was next revisited in 2013, picking up from where the 2011 concepts left off. This time it was an operation to fill in the logical gaps of the Sewer 51 universe, and a goal to develop the Sewer 51 world to a sufficiently believable standard. The art style was yet again altered to be more biologically realistic (rather than geometric) however still maintaining a cartoon quality that expresses human qualities in characters that are all clearly far from human. A ''Minecraft project was initiated in late 2013, under the Sewer 51 title. It was intended as a building exercise to see what the default vision of a Sewer 51 city would look like. A new flat world of deep water was created, and from the center, a floating city would be built using Creative Mode, outwards. It was a hosted server with a successful base of regular visitors, with much enthusiasm for the city's development. (talk about the features) The city eventually inspired the idea of Beaconsburg, currently the central civilized setting in Sewer 51. The Minecraft project died due to lack of interest after couple of months?. During its development, it was planned to be converted into a public Roleplay server with the Creative Mode feature turned off, and players would dwell within the city with objectives. NPCs, albeit very primitive, were also added to give the city a sense of population and personality. A most notable NPC was a male named Gordan Jarrikan, who stood looking over a bridge and would mutter suicidal, yet humorously witty thoughts. The project continues, and is still at its infancy. The current goal is to focus away from the logical laws of the Sewer 51 universe and instead develop an essential central plot line. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.